IPod Shuffle Drabbles
by TaylorElll
Summary: iPod Shuffle Game. Any pairings, really, even ones I don't ship. Anywhere from angst to complete crack, depending on he song and my mood.


iPod Shuffle Game

**This Kiss**

Yao was hurt so many times by Ivan, so many kisses that could've been soft and loving were rough and strong and that was never what Yao needed, especially around Ivan. When Alfred surprised him with their first kiss, he started freaking out, scared of that same roughness. But his kiss was soft and tender and loving and exactly what he needed. Almost criminal, this kiss, so perfect.

**All To Myself**

Alfred didn't care how much Ivan had a thing for his Yao, or if Yao did think the creepy Russian was kind of cut. Yao was his. HIS. He needed to save him for being stalked or raped or kidnapped or all three. He was not overreacting! Being his boyfriend, it shouldn't come as a surprise that Alfred wanted Yao all to himself. He thought his boyfriend wanted him. He honestly couldn't be with another. Could Yao?

**Demolition Derby**

"Hey Yao-Yao!"

_Oh no._

"Ready to do something American?"

"No, aru, don't make me."

"Grab your deep fried everything! We're going to the Demolition Derby!"

"I'm too old for that, aru. My ears will pop."

Alfred ignored him, and dragged him straight out the door.

**Makin Babies**

Hai yoa. Letz maek behbehz keh?

Buht were boiz ARu

Itz ok this auther rites mPreg.

O okeh aru

**Liar, Liar**

No matter their time through history, Prussia always found his way back to Hungary. She thought he lied when he said he loved her since he brushed it off with awesome to be alone comments. But he didn't, not ever, about loving. That Austria did, though. If he loved her he would let her be a warrior and a fighter, not a lady and a suitor.

**Fireflies of Montreal**

"Canada?" Liechtenstein asked as they sat on a hill overlooking the horizon, where the sunset was almost completely over the city of Montreal.

"Yes, my love?"

"Where are all the fireflies?"

**The World is Mine**

Prussia looked over his vast kingdom. He had nearly disintegrated, but came back strong.

The world was finally his.

He almost smiled, but glancing to the side made the ever-turning sword in his chest scrape, making a bigger gap in his heart.

Hungary, his childhood friend, the girl he was in live with, had died in the process of his crazy military endeavors. He both had the world and lost it all at once.

"I don't know anything."

He went back into his room, preparing the gun for his final shot.

**Lady Godiva**

"Sir England, something has arose in Coventry. Come quickly."

"I see. I shall be on my way."

He arrived just in time to see a beautiful woman riding naked on the streets. His accompanying officer went blind, while England acquired a major nose bleed.

**I'm Gonna Kill You**

You know what, just watch the German Simulation episode.

"ITALY SHUT UUUUPPP!"

"PRUSSIA SHUT UUUUPPP!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UUUUPPP!"

**Good Morning Sunshine**

Prussia was delighted to wake up next to Canada every morning, especially when he made pancakes. Before the forgotten nation wandered into his life, it was as dreary and lonely and gray as England's place. Now, he had his own little sunshine whenever he needed warmth.

Jade eyes peeled open, lips smiling and groaning drowsily.

"Guten Morgen, sunshine."

**Hatte Futte Parade (lol)**

"PASTAAAA! Doitsu, doitsu~!"

(I sincerely apologize)

**DFTBA**

"Hey, Lizzie, baby."

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"While I'm gone, do something for me," he said seriously.

"Okay, sure. What is it?"

He pecked her on the lips in goodbye.

"Don't forget to be awesome!" He peaced out and walked out "kesese~"ing. Then he noticed a certain insane Turk and doubled back inside. "Darling, fetch the battle axe."

**Worst News of 2009**

"My year sucked! My tummy got all watery, my best golden medalist got caught smoking pot, everyone thinks my politicians are both stupid and can see Russia, Britain had a better ugly singer than my pretty ones, and nobody paid attention to my new boss being sworn in!"

"Good thing it only affects you, git! Serves you right."

"I'm Canada!"

**A Un Autre Comme Moi**

Oh, wait...

**Helena, Montana**

"Do you like Helena, Yao-Yao?"

"There's a sign that says check your guns at the door, what do you think, aru?"

"You love it."

**German Sparkle Party**

"West, do you really have to check everyone at the door?"

"Yes. Everyone must be Germanic and dressed in the proper attire of rubber boots and party pants."

"West, look down."

"NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!"

His boots were leather. His brother used his rubber boots to literally kick Germany's butt out the window.


End file.
